White Swan
by Iapsa
Summary: Based on the movie "Black Swan", FOX. Tired of the villany, Shego tries to get the title-role on the ballet "Swan Lake". The problem is that she can dance the perfect Black Swan, but she really can't dance the White Swan... Psychological Thriller.
1. Shego's Dream

Hey, guys!

Yes, I know I'm REALLY late with "Amnesia" and that I need to finish it and also that I should be busy just with this story, but... You know, I'm an addicted writter, and this story was saying in my head "Write Me!". I couldn't fight it, and I had to publish it. Hope you enjoy!

This story is based, as I tell in description, on the FOX movie "Black Swan", with Natalie Portman. I really enjoyed the movie (is one of my favorites, this not to say my favorite), and when I watched for the second time, I realized it could be a really good Shego fanfic.

I thought of it as the opposite of the movie, I mean. In "Black Swan", Nina is delicate, sweet... She's the perfect White Swan. And, if you noticed, Shego is strong, sexy, "evil". She's the perfect Black Swan!

So in this story, the same that happened to Nine will happen to Shego. But, of course, thinking that she wants to dance the perfect White Swan, not the Black. While Nina in the movie entered into her dark side, Shego will do the same, but with her fregile and traumatized size. Wich she really has.

Oh, and I'm also, in this story, testing putting lines in the middle of the story. I don't know if it works, but I've read some stories with lines in the middle and thought that I could try. Some people also told me that it was difficuld to understand in my stories when I changed the place or the time. So I'll try the lines to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>Shego's Dream<strong>

Shego opened her eyes, completely troubled.

"One more damn day..." She complained, rising from bed and walking to the bathroom.  
>Shego entered the everyday outfit and left the bathroom with the same everyday anger. Tired of the disruptions of the life, tired of her job, tired even from herself.<p>

She walked to the kitchen quickly, as if the speed at which she was walking would make the day go faster.

The breakfast table was completely empty but for the presence of Drakken. He drank his cup of Coo-Coo-Moo slowly until noticing his partner coming in the door.

"Oh, you've wake up." He said, taking another sip of the drink. Shego rolled her eyes. "Obviously I woke up, how do you think I'm standing here?" She thought, disguising:

"Good morning, Dr. Drakken..."

He dropped the cup on the plate, looking at Shego.

"I see that you're in a bad mood..." He said. Shego sat at the table.

"What if I am?" She asked, beginning to eat a yogurt.

"Nothing," Drakken defended himself "it was just a question!"

Shego didn't answer, just continued eating quietly.

"Well..." Drakken began to say "Do you want to talk about this?"

Shego threw the spoon into the yogurt.

"No, I don't want to talk about this!" She screamed.

"It's because the defeat of yesterday, no?" Drakken asked. Shego snorted.

"In part, yes..." She said, trying not to get annoyed with the boss in the early morning hours "Also some dreams I've had."

"Oh... With your father, no?" He asked. Shego made a sign asking him not to talk about that subject "So ... With your brothers?"

No, Dr. D, with myself!" She replied "I dreamed with my own death..."

"Oh, so it's all explained." Drakken said "I would die of fear if dreamed with my own death..."

Shego sighed, placing her hand on her head.

"You would die of fear for no reason..." She said "This dream has a meaning..."

"Yes, for those who believe in premonition, it means that you will die!"

Shego didn't know whether to laugh or get angry. Indeed, if not accustomed to live with Drakken (and his attitudes), would surely get nervous.

"No, nothing like that..." She said "Dreaming of itself death means changes, new things... It's positive. It means new life..."

"Oh, I don't like it..." Drakken groaned. Shego looked angrily at him "You're not thinking of..."

"I can't deny I have thought a lot about leaving the villainy." She confirmed. Drakken hit in the head.

"This is all because of yesterday's defeat, no?" He asked. Shego snorted, stamping her foot on the floor.

"No, it's not just because of the defeat of yesterday" she said "It's because of all defeats! Can't you see? Princess always wins, we will never win!"

Drakken seemed a little impressed with what Shego had just said. She had never said anything like this before.

"Shego, are you saying that you no longer believe in us?" He asked.

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm saying I'm sick and tired of this life!"

Drakken cowered in his chair, watching his partner leave the room only for a few seconds

* * *

><p>Nothing changed in the hours following. Drakken finished his breakfast, read newspapers, watched television, drank one more Coo-Coo-Moo, and watched some more television. The repetitive sound of the TV commercial was only interrupted by the entrance of Shego.<p>

Drakken turned sharply on the couch and looked at his partner. She was no longer wearing the usual outfit, but jeans and a green blouse. For the way she kept her phone in her pocket, Drakken could see she was ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked, lowering the volume of the T.V.

"To Middletown." Shego said, touching up her makeup in front of a mirror. Drakken strange information. For a minute, he thought that the partner might be going after Kim Possible, but then remembered the conversation they'd had that morning.

"What will you do in Middletown?" He asked.

Shego sighed.

"I will seek a new life." She said, walking to the door. Drakken jumped off the couch.

"How so?" He asked, walking up Shego "You're leaving?"

She turned to him.

"No, I'll just find something I enjoy doing in order to 'restart'."

Shego tucked some belongings in her purse.

"Something like what?" Drakken asked.

"I thought of ballet." Shego said, zipping up her purse after picking up her sunglasses.

"Ballet?" Drakken asked again "Are you a dancer?"

"I used to dance in the Ballet Company of Go City when I was younger." Shego said "I think if I try to join the company of Middletown may have a chance. Vacancies for new dancers opened today. They may need someone like me."

Drakken stared at his partner. She seemed really determined to change the own life.

"And... What ballet will the company do this season?"

"I hear it's 'Swan Lake'." Shego said, looking in the mirror one more time to adjust her long black hair.

"I think I've heard about it..." Drakken said. Shego paid no more attention at it. She was tense. Touched up every strand of hair that seemed not to be in the right place. Wanted to look perfect, perhaps more than anything.

Drakken didn't fail to notice the tension of Shego. She tried increasingly pinching the hair, which always left the place where she had left.

"Shego, is there something bothering you?" He asked, approaching Shego.

"Actually, yes." She said, after a few seconds looking at Drakken by the mirror "In the dream that I talked about this morning... I died dancing the Black Swan."

Drakken gritted teeth, apparently worried.

"But... You don't believe in premonitions, do you?"

Shego hit the right foot on the floor.

"Haven't I said that dreaming of the own death doesn't mean you will die?" She shouted, angrily.

"Sorry, sorry." Drakken apologized, trying not to bother his partner. Shego turned away from the mirror, walking to the front door and turning the key. Drakken resumed "At what time should I expect you to come back?"

"Late." Shego said, getting out and shutting the door.


	2. A New Swan Queen

Hello, guys!

I'm back with "White Swan". I'll be, in the next months, working on "Go Possible Childs" and "White Swan" at the same time. I hope I have time to make it all! But I think I will...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A New Swan Queen<strong>

Shego walked quickly for Middletown's metro. The tests would begin in one hour, and she really didn't want to get late.

She heard the train approaching. Upon entering it, she could see that the wagon was unusually full. So much so that she couldn't get a place to sit.

Shego leaned on the metal bar, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. People stared at her with a strange look, sometimes even frightened. But she didn't care. To distract herself, she looked out the window, watching the other train. She did it for almost all the road. Until, in the other train, a figure in white came to her attention.

Shego looked up. The female figure was back to her, also looking at one of the doors of the train on which she walked. Shego watched her scratching her head, leaning on the metal bar. However, when the train passed through a tunnel and Shego saw her own reflection, she realized that was unconsciously doing the same as the woman in white.

Shego returned to herself, shaking her head. "But, what?..." She said, precisely when the two trains left the tunnel. The figure was still there, in the same position as Shego, as her own reflection.

Suddenly the train stopped. Shego watched the woman going out, starting to walk and becoming invisible in the crowd. More people began to go out. Shego continued to seek the figure in white, until, suddenly, she remembered that it was also her time to leave the train.

She landed, walking quickly. No more trying to find the woman. In rapid strides, looking at her watch whenever she could. There were still a few streets till the Ballet Company of Middletown. "I can't get even a minute late!..." She thought.

Shego just noticed the great theater a few minutes later. It was a beautiful entry - well decorated and maintained. She thought about going by the stage door, as she often did in Go City, but soon she saw that read: "Tests To New Dancers."

Shego approached the plate. Next door, there was a middle-aged woman sitting, resting her hands on the reception desk. Her hair was blond, but the white streaks almost took care of it all.

"Excuse me..." Shego said, approaching the woman. It was strange to use the expression, since she never asked permission, whatever the context.

The woman looked at her amazed. Shego had expected the reaction. Actually, people didn't get a dangerous criminal in front every day.

""Y... Yes?" The woman stammered, trying to disguise her astonishment. Shego went on:

"I would like to take the test to join the company." She replied, quickly and directly. The receptionist seemed to scare off even more, so that she took a few seconds to continue.

"Well..." She said, checking out some papers "What is your age?"

"Twenty three." Shego said. The woman didn't even look at her. As much as she was accustomed to the reaction of people to see her, Shego was bothered by it.

"Your..." The woman continued "Name?"

Shego sighed. It was strange not to be able to answer a simple question like "what's your name." She couldn't present herself as Matter Cutter, the artistic name she tried to leave behind. However, she was unaccustomed to say the real name.

"My name is Shego." She replied, after a few seconds. The woman seemed to write down the information.

"Well, Shego..." She said "You just need to go to the studio, the second door on the right. The bathrooms are back here, if you need to dress up."

Shego thanked her and walked to the door of the ladies bathroom. The receptionist still seemed to be staring at her. Shego ignored the strange sensation. "It's just your imagination," she thought.

She wore the old black ballet clothes she had. The dance-shoes were a little loose, but the rest of the clothes seemed intact, as if it had never been used. Shego rolled her hair in a bun, leaving the face completely visible, as she hadn't done for years. At least not in public.

Shego positioned her leg on the support bar, forming an angle of 90 degrees. Soon she lay down on the outstretched leg, as if to embrace it. Then she took her foot with her hands, opening the leg to form 180 degrees. Or even a little more.

She could continue with warming, but not deemed necessary. She was accustomed to move, so that came to have trouble staying still for too long. So she left the bathroom and walked to the door of the studio.

There were already other dancers dancing there. As Shego expected, her entrance caused a general surprise. The pianist stopped, and all properties were whispering among themselves. But she didn't mind it. Just stood next to the support bar like everyone else.

In a few seconds the pianist returned to play. The dancers returned to dance at the same time. Shego imitated. Within seconds, she didn't have to look for anyone to know what to do. Quickly recalled her time as a dancer, when she used to heat all day.

The minutes passed. Everything remained the same. Shego wondered how she would be evaluated doing that and, especially, who was the evaluator. Even thought of asking someone, but was in some way shy.

However, Shego's question was answered in a few seconds: a man in a suit and tie walked through the studio door. The teacher almost stopped the test, but the man motioned for her to continue.

Shego almost distracted. But soon came to her mind what was happening. "That man is probably the director..." she thought "And he's here to look for new dancers...".

She returned to do what was doing before, paying no attention in the man. She could see him, in the mirror, going down the stairs and coming face to face with them all. His hair was light brown and short. The eyes also brown, but very dark. He wasn't really a handsome man.

"We all know the story" he started to say, while the dancers danced "Virgin girl, pure and sweet, trapped in the body of a swan."

Shego turned her head to the man. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop watching him.

"She wants freedom, but only true love can free her from the spell" the director continued. Shego watched him pass between the dancers. As he walked, he touched the shoulder of some girls.

That made Shego curious. Especially when he walked next to her and didn't touch her.

"Her dream was almost fulfilled in the form of a prince." He continued "However, her twin sister, the Black Swan, deceives and seduces him. Devastated, the girl jumps off a cliff, killing herself."

The director touched three more girls and came forward.

"And, in death, finds freedom." He finished, clapping his hands twice. At the same time the dancers stopped. Shego imitated them "Good afternoon, company!"

The dancers repaid in chorus.

"And good afternoon, new dancers. For those who don't know me, I'm Reinald Von Piquett." the director said. Shego stared at him. She still couldn't understand why he had touched so many girls. He continued "We will be opening the season with _Swan Lake_. It's true, it is beaten. But we're talking about a renewal. Something completely new, including the cast. And a new production needs a new Swan Queen. A new face to present to the world. Perhaps a face still not known by the company.

Shego looked down. "He was looking for a candidate for the role..." she thought "That's why he touched that girls...". But what impressed her most was the fact that new dancers could also take the lead role.

"I could choose any one of the dancers of the company." Reinald continued "We have girls with perfect technique, and others with an irresistible sensuality. Perfect White Swans and Black Swans. However, there are few girls who can play both roles. So which of you, female dancers who came to this test, can interpret the both swans? The white and black?"

Shego leaned against the iron bar. She was anxious about what would follow.

"The girls I touched will go for rehearsals scheduled for this afternoon." Reinald said "And the girls that I didn't touch will meet me in the main studio at 5:00 p.m."

Shego looked down. He had touched many girls, but not her. This meant that he had thought her good enough for the lead role.

The sound returned to the studio when Reinald withdrew. Some dancers celebrated, while others (most of them, actually) seemed to disagree with the fact they hadn't been selected.

Shego, however, continued quiet. Among all those experienced dancers, he had selected her and a few others. "Does he know who I am?" She asked, "Did he recognize me?".

She continued in her thoughts until noticing a few glances toward her. Shego heard other dancers commenting on the fact that she had been selected.

"She's a criminal..." A dancer whispered to another "And we are professional dancers... This is absurd!"

* * *

><p>Hope you're enjoying the story, more chapters coming soon! Love you!<p> 


	3. A Room Of Her Own

Hello, guys, back with "White Swan". This is a REALLY small chapter, but I think I'll find a good size for chapters soon.

Hope you enjoy!

Iapsa

* * *

><p><strong>A Room Of Her Own<strong>

Shego watched the dancers heading for the studio's door, as she picked up the bag she had left on the ground. "Reinald said at 5h00 p.m..." she thought. It was still 3h30 p.m.

It still seemed strange that she had just been selected to an audition for the lead role. She even became thoughtful about whether or not to accept the chance. But soon came to her mind that for those who were determined to change the life, that opportunity was more than perfect.

At that time, there was almost nobody in the studio. Only the last few dancers and the teacher. Shego thought to follow those who went away, but got in doubt. She didb't know exactly what to do or where to go.

She slowly approached the teacher. She probably knew where the dressing rooms or places where the dancers used to go were.

"Excuse me..." Shego said, calling the teacher's attention. She turned to her, trying not to draw any strange reaction.

"What?" She asked in an apparently calm tone.

"I..." Shego asked "I've just been selected for the audition, but I don't know where should I go now..."

The teacher took a deep breath.

"You will get on the backstage passing through that door. You should join the soloists." She replied "The main studio is behind the stage."

Shego analyzed the information.

"I got it." She replied, starting to walk to the indicated door.

"You were really good." The teacher said, even if Shego was already far away. She didn't turn around to say thank you or just smile.

Soon she arrived at the backstage. There were a few other rooms, but Shego quickly identified what was the dressing room of the soloists. Not much different from the company of Go City.

She walked slowly to the doorway, pushing it as lightly as she could. Still, the noise inside the room stopped when the dancers saw her. She just took a deep breath.

"Soloists?" She asked. No one answered on the first few seconds. Shego looked into the eyes of each of the dancers, as if trying to guess what they were thinking.

Until one of them, sitting right next to the door nodded. Shego went quietly in the dressing room, looking for a chair where she could sit.

"OK..." She said, trying not to seem unsociable. But all remained quiet.

Shego walked to one of the empty chairs, putting her stuff on the sink.

"Who is she?" She could hear a dancer whispering.

"She's Matter Cutter, the famous super-villain..." Another girl said. Even if, because of the large mirror, Shego could see that there were only two dancers whispering, she was still annoyed, since all the dancers looked at her strangely.

"Fine…" She said, sitting down and beginning to comb her hair, just to have something to distract.

There was silence. Shego avoided looking in the mirror or to either side, just to avoid having to see people staring at her like she was a freak. Even if she was accustomed to be regarded with fear or surprise.

"Have you been selected for the audition?"

Shego stopped to comb the hair suddenly. She didn't know who had spoken, but knew the question was to her.

She turned slowly and saw a girl of about the same age as her, with dark brown hair and light eyes.

"Yes..." Shego replied, nodding.

"And will you try to get the role?" The dancer asked again. Shego took a deep breath.

"It would be foolish to refuse such a chance, don't you think?" She replied. The dancer seemed to be a little outraged by the response.

"That's not fair..." She said. Shego felt slightly irritated. But before she could say anything, the dancer continued "You're a super-villain, not a dancer, you should not be here!"

"Don't blame me if Reinald thought I was good enough!" Shego fought back, getting up quickly from the chair. All the ballerinas were stepped back, except the one who was arguing with Shego.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She said, as if trying to impose even more.

"I don't want you to be afraid, I stopped with these things..." Shego tried to explain "I don't want to be super-villain anymore, that's why I came here!"

"It doesn't matter!" The dancer screamed "This role should be of one of us, you should not try to steal it! I bet this is just another ridiculous plan from you and your boss to take over the world!

Shego tried to retort, but the dancer he turned away, leaving the dressing room. Within seconds all the others followed her. Shego watched them crossing the door, until find herself alone with a young blonde and thin girl. Her brown eyes seemed pure and sweet.

"Hey..." She said, as if trying to draw the attention of Shego.

"What?" Shego asked, turning to her. The dancer rose from her chair and walked to where she was.

"Don't mind about them." She said. Shego felt, somehow, comforted by the phrase "It was the same thing when I joined the company three years ago. I got here like you and Reinald selected me for an audition. Giselle had arrived a year ago, and got a bitch when knew I could get the role. Don't mind it, it always happens."

Shego looked down. "Giselle... Must be the brown hair one..." she thought, remembering the dancer with whom she had discussed.

"Thank you." She said. The words also didn't sound normal.

"You're welcome." The girl said "I'm Lisa."

Shego was silent for several minutes, as if to ask what to do next. Really, she wasn't used to have this kind of contact with people.

"I'm Shego." She returned the presentation, turning to look at Lisa.

"Well, Shego, I think we'll see in the audition." She said, waving and like the others, leaving the dressing room.


	4. The Audition

Ok, here I am again. Two chapter in an hour, that's a higschore to me. I wish I keep doing it until I finish this story.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Audition<strong>

Shego didn't do anything very different in the hours followed. Only continued to fix her hair and practice, rarely ate anything she had brought.

At 5h00 p.m., however, the tense atmosphere came to dominate the space. In the front of the door of the main studio, Shego came to feel that people stared at her again. As much as there was no one there at that moment, she knew the eyes wouldn't leave her when she opened that door. Still, she swallowed her feelings as always, and pulled the bar of the door down.

Soon she saw she wasn't wrong in her thoughts. All the dancers, excepting the one who danced, looked at her at the same time. Shego tried to simply not pay attention to anyone. But when Reinald also turned to her, it became much harder.

As she closed the door quietly, Shego saw Lisa sitting on the floor. She nodded, smiling. Shego, however, drew no reaction. For some reason, she was afraid that other dancers could see her smiling or waving to someone.

Still, she simply walked to the other dancers, starting to warm up with some of them. Gradually everything seemed back to normal. Only Giselle, sitting right next to the iron bar, still looked at Shego. Not with fear or surprise, but contempt.

After some time, the dancer who danced when Shego entered came to the others. Reinald looked for all the seating girls and called a name. Shego didn't even paid attention to what it was, or what ballerina was.

The girl danced for a quick minute. Shego looked at the choreography. She knew it like the palm of her hand. "I danced it once in the company of Go City..." she thought, trying to remember why she had done that.

Seconds later, Shego heard Reinald tell the dancer to stop. He turned to the other while the girl sat.

"Lisa, the White Swan, please." He asked. Shego observed Lisa get up and walk to the middle of the room and began to dance along to the piano.

A few more eyes turned to Lisa. Shego watched her dance. "She's very talented..." she thought to herself, turning her eyes to Reinald. But he didn't seem a bit amazed by the dancing of Lisa. Instead, he sometimes made a discreet "no" with the head.

A few seconds later, Lisa ended the dance. Reinald didn't even walk up to her, just said:

"That's enough, Lisa."

Lisa took a deep breath, looking away. Shego at the same time wondered how that must have been hard. And Reinald hadn't even told her that she had done well or something. Just had ordered to stop dancing and give place to another.

Shego felt a huge chill. As much as she was confident of herself, she didn't have the technique that Lisa had. And if she had just failed, it could only mean immediate failure for Shego.

She continued to think about how it would be shameful to go through that in front of all those dancers. "They would be thinking about it for the rest of their lives..." Shego thought "and laughing, probably...".

However, Shego's thoughts were soon interrupted: Reinald approached her, causing her to stop moving her legs at the same time.

"You're Matter Cutter, no?" He asked. All other dancers, even Lisa, who has arranged her things to leave, stopped what they were doing to look at both.

"Yes, but you can call me just to Shego." Shego said.

"Do you know the choreography?" Reinald asked.

"Completely." Shego said, straightening the raven hair.

"Great." Reinald said "You can start with the Black Swan."

Shego bit her own lips, moving to the center of the room, as Lisa had done. From a distance, she could see the other dancers staring at her, especially Giselle.

The pianist began to play. Shego felt her heart pounding. Only missing a few seconds for the time to start dancing. She danced the choreography in her mind, repeating the steps quickly.  
>Then a few seconds later, she began to move. The sneakers on her feet soon became comfortable, and the movements became as easy as the simple act of walking.<p>

Shego moved around the room. She tried to keep the technique, but couldn't hold the momentum. When she noticed, she was dancing seductively around the studio, finishing the choreography so naturally that felt almost flying.

But the excitement ended along with the choreography. Shego breathed deeply, even frightened by the sound of applause. She looked at the other dancers. None of them seemed to have fear or contempt in the face. In fact, they couldn't hide the surprise.

Shego looked up in time to catch Reinald coming to her.

"If I were only looking for a Black Swan, it would be you." He whispered, when close enough to Shego. She just looked down, until you hear Reinald going on "But I'm not."

Shego looked at him again.

"Maestro!" He called, turning to Shego again in seconds " Show us your White Swan, Shego."

Shego obeyed. Quickly began to dance, visualizing the steps in her head. But just like last time, the dance began to infect her.

"No, no" she heard Reinald saying "Control yourself, don't seduce, you must be a fragile, sweet and virgin girl now!"

Shego tried to retake the technique, but failed. The enthusiasm was so strong that she couldn't control it. She could feel herself higher and nigher, as if nothing could hold her.

"You are too loose, need frigidly dancing!" Reinald said, while Shego whirled by the studio.  
>She turned once more to hear him screaming:<p>

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!"

However, those words simply got lost in the air, not even reaching Shego. In the last turn of the sequence, she herself going even higher, and then suddenly landed with the knee on the ground, nearly hitting one of the mirrors.

Once again Shego returned to reality. This time, instead of applause, she could hear a few giggles that some of the dancers had failed to hold.

She got up and looked at Reinald who scratched his chin. Shego soon felt the chill again. Probably he would say something disapproving, perhaps even worse than what had said to Lisa.

Reinald started to say something, but Shego anticipated. She couldn't take the risk.

"Let me do it again." She asked.

"Shego..." Reinald tried to say.

"No, I can do it, I'm sure" Shego insisted "Let me try again..."

"Shego! " Reinald said, making her to mute "That's enough, thank you."

Shego stared at him. Seconds later turned her head to the other dancers. Lisa looked only at the ground, and Giselle (to the misfortune of Shego) outlined an insufferable smirk on her face.

Shego walked quickly to her bag, picking up her things without fear of letting anger explicit. Then, without looking at anyone else, she left the studio, slamming the door hardly.


	5. The Girl In The Mirror

**The Girl In The Mirror  
><strong>

Shego walked briskly through the metro of Middletown. Even that an hour had already passed since she had left that studio, she still felt angry. "I know how to dance the White Swan" she thought to herself. Even though she knew that her dance had been disastrous. 

She quickly climbed the ladder that would come to a bridge. There was no one else there. The place was silent and a little dark. Any woman would be afraid of passing by there in the middle of the night. But she wasn't. 

Upon reaching the top of the bridge, Shego heard her iPhone ringing. She took the device from the bag and read on its screen. 

"Dr. Drakken..." She said to herself, reading the name on the phone. She looked at the device. She really didn't want to answer the boss' call. If he knew what had happened, would probably try to convince her that there was no way to leave the villainy, that she would be an eternal super-villain and that it was stupid to waste time on trying to change her life. 

She returned to put the phone in the bag, sitting on the floor. She wished that day had never existed, and that it was nothing more than a dream. 

"Fucking life, fuck ballet, fucking super-villainy..." She swore, without fear that someone was listening. She was sure that was alone. 

However, when turning head to right, Shego realized that was wrong. At the other end of the bridge, sitting in the same position she was, there was a cloaked woman in white. 

Shego moved the body in order to better see who was on the other side, and had a huge surprise when the girl in white did exactly the same. "For the second time today..." she thought to herself. But after a few seconds watching that figure going back to its previous position, she simply stood and turned to walk. 

"This is nothing..." She told herself, walking across the bridge quickly. The woman in white was still there, but Shego tried not to look at her. Whatever it was, it didn't matter to her. 

Then, suddenly, a low-pitched noise broke the silence. Shego stopped at the same time she heard something but her footsteps. "Is anyone crying here?" She said, acknowledging the noise. It only grew stronger. 

Shego turned to the woman in white again. Watching her closely, saw that it was her who was crying. Her arms enveloped her face completely. However, you could see a lock of black hair out of the hood. 

Shego approached the girl. The more she tried to ignore her, more will she had to see who she was. 

"Hey..." Shego said, crouching in order to look the girl in the eyes. She shrugged her legs, shaving the heel of the white boots on the ground. Shego leaned down even more "Hello…" 

But when the girl finally took her hands from her face, letting the hood fall, Shego jumped back. The girl's face, eyes, lips and even skin color, were exactly like hers. 

The woman in white stood up, running away and making her black hair fly, covering the green eyes brimming with tears. Shego watched her run and disappear into the darkness. "She was just like me..." she thought, still looking at the direction to which the girl had gone. 

That made her even more thoughtful. However, she didn't want to reflect. "It was just your mind..." she thought, trying to forget it. 

Her cellphone rang again. She took it out of the bag in time to see Drakken's name on the screen again. Like the last time, Shego just kept the phone, turning to walk across the dark bridge.

Shego opened the door of the lair. It was already 9h00 p.m. She hung the keys by the door as always. Intended to go to her room and stay there, maybe call one of her friends and complain about life. 

However, when she turned to walk to the room, Shego saw Drakken on the sofa, as waiting for her. 

"And then?" He asked, in anxious tone "I couldn't talk to you, then searched on the internet about the season on Middletown's Company and ended up in a recent news site that said you had been selected to an audition for the lead role…" 

Shego took a deep breath. As if those dancers weren't enough, now everyone was commenting about "Matter Cutter trying to change her life and failing on an audition for the lead role of the ballet 'Swan Lake'." 

It's true. " She said, full of anger, looking into the eyes of the boss. 

"And how was it?" Drakken asked. That made Shego even angrier. 

"It was good!" She screamed, stamping her foot on the ground and running away. 

"But..." Drakken tried to ask, even seeing that the partner was far away "Shego..."

Some time later, Shego sat in the front of the mirror of the room where used to practice Kung-Fu. She picked up the dance-shoes and put them on her feet again. For some reason, she felt the need to prove to herself that she could dance the White Swan perfectly. 

"I know, Duff, I know." Shego Drakken talking on the phone, in the next room "But we can't expect the thugs to begin to fight like Dementor's in a month, this is unrealistic!" 

Shego stood up, looking at her reflection. Among all times, she always felt more powerful when she was angry. Her green eyes looked threatening in the mirror. But even so, they were still quite like the ones of the woman in white she had seen on the bridge. 

"Yes, my henchmen can make the job" Drakken continued "But they're not like Dementor's ones. I mean, better than the thugs of the Dementor, there's only Shego!" 

Shego looked again at her reflection. Always in her life she had trusted that girl in the mirror. "Don't doubt yourself" she thought "Everybody considers you perfect, you can do that perfectly." 

She started to dance, visualizing in her mind the words "technical" and "weakness." 

"No, Duff, I can't go there, and it's really because of Shego." Drakken continued "Yeah, she is in crisis, she said she's tired of the villainy, and is now seeking a new life. I don't know if you heard about it, but she auditioned for the lead role in a ballet on Middletown's Company, the 'Swan Lake', but things didn't go really well there... Well, she's bad. And I really don't know what to do, because..." 

The words of Drakken simply vanished in the air, such as Reinald's, earlier in the day. Shego just looked at her reflection in the mirror, without paying attention to anything else. Tried to calculate every movement, for it not to get even a bit sketchy. 

However, she felt, suddenly, an immense pain in the right toe. 

"Ouch!" She cried, stopping to dance at the same time and sitting. 

"Shego, are you okay?" Drakken asked, still in the other room. Shego punched the ground. At that time, the boss trying to be "concerned" only made her more angry. 

"I'm great!" She shouted, in the aggressive tone ever. Drakken didn't respond to her relief. 

Shego took out the shoe quickly. When she could look at her finger, she noticed that the toenail was broken in half, and bleeding. 

"Shit..." She muttered, looking at the nail, as if it was a reminder of what was really being a dancer.


	6. The Kiss

Hey, here I am with more "White Swan"!

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>The Kiss<strong>

An hour later, Drakken and Shego sat at the kitchen table for dinner. It was past than 22h00 p.m., but it was customary for them both to have dinner late, because they were too busy with their "infallible" plans.

For a long time of dinner, the room remained silent. While Drakken ate like crazy as usual, Shego just didn't want to eat. She was afraid of getting fat, as difficult as it was. So much that some minutes later, she simply dropped the spoon on the plate, as if not wanting to eat anything more.

"Shego, are you okay?" Drakken asked. Shego shook hands with anger.

"Haven't I said I'm fine?" She asked, looking earnestly at Drakken.

"Shego, please, I've known you for years!" Drakken insisted "I'm no longer your boss, let's consider we both as that evil family..."

"Drakken!" Shego shouted, as if she couldn't stand that phrase anymore.

"Sorry, sorry. " Drakken said, remembering at the same time that Shego was no longer a super-villain "But somehow, we're still friends, and, as a friend, I ask myself: Aren't you demanding a bit too much of yourself?"

Shego sighed, calming.

"What do you mean?" She asked, without changing the tone of voice.

"I mean, well, you've just joined that ballet company, don't you think that a supporting role is enough for now?"

Shego leaned her head on her left hand, thinking about what Drakken had said.

"But Reinald thinks I'm good enough to play the lead role..." She said.

"I know" Drakken said "But the test showed the other side, no?"

Shego felt somewhat angry because of that phrase. Mainly because she knew what Drakken said was true. But she tried to keep the confidence strong in her mind.

"When I go back there tomorrow I'll tell him I finished it." She said, referring to completing the choreography.

"You don't need to lie." Drakken said "You won't convince him, anyway."

Shego was quiet.

"I think I'll sleep." She sighed, getting up from the table. When she left the kitchen, she could hear Drakken saying "good night".

The next day, Shego arrived at the company in the morning, as she often did when she was a dancer in Go City. But instead of going to the dressing room, she went to the reception, so finding the same woman the previous day.

* * *

><p>"Hey..." Shego said. The woman again was shocked to see her.<p>

"Oh... Yes, Shego?" She asked, trying to hide the shock.

"Do you know where Reinald's office is?" Shego asked. The woman was quick to respond:

"A few meters ahead of the dressing rooms."

Shego took a deep breath.

"OK, thanks." She said, leaving the reception quickly.

When passing by backstage she noticed that the other dancers were very excited. Each one talking about the role for which had taken the test, creating a noise that really bothered Shego. She was accustomed to loud places, but not to places where they were talking about a test in which she would probably be rejected.

Shego quickly passed by the place, as if to avoid it. As expected, walking a few yards ahead, she came to a door hung a plaque with the name "Von Reinald Piquett" written on it.

She thought of knocking on the door, but didn't have to take initiative: a few seconds later, Reinald opened it.

"Yes, Shego? " He asked when saw that Shego was standing there. She took a deep breath again.

"Can I talk to you a little bit?" She asked. Reinald nodded, giving her space to cross the door.

Shego entered the office. While Reinald closed the door, she observed the place. It was not very big, but still seemed spacious. In its center there were two sofas and a table, in which there were some papers and bottles of expensive drinks.

"You came in good time." Reinald said, passing by her and sitting in one of the couches "What do you want?"

Shego turned to him.

"I just wanted to say that I danced the White Swan last night." She replied "And I managed to complete it."

Reinald nodded, but not exactly approving.

"And then?" He asked, as if it was nothing important. Shego was quiet at first.

"Just thought you should know..." She said. Reinald stood up and looked at her.

"OK, Shego, listen." He said "I just selected you for this test because yesterday, when I saw you dancing, I realized that you had something that the other dancers didn't. I was not wrong. Honestly, I've seen Black Swans with a better technic. However, the way you dance this choreography is magnificent. You are beautiful, seductive, fears nothing... You're a perfect Black Swan. But what about the White Swan? It's a hard job to dance them both."

"I can dance the White Swan too." Shego said, looking into Reinald's eyes.

"Really?" He asked ironically "Well, anyway, I chose Giselle, sorry."

Shego looked deeper into his eyes. "Giselle..." she thought, remembering the "not fine" conversation she had with the dancer the previous day.

Reinald was walking to the door when Shego said:

"I'm not giving up."

Reinald turned to her, returning to the office center.

"What?" He asked.

"I came here to ask for the role." Shego said, staring at him seriously. He did the same.

"I know." He said "But your White Swan was a disaster. May I ask where all this confidence finds strength?"

Shego didn't fail to face him.

"The whole world considers me perfect." She replied.

"Perfect?" Reinald asked. Shego nodded. He continued "Shego, perfection is not just about having a sexy body, look striking and seductive power. Also is knowing how to control yourself."

Shego looked down.

"I ..." She started to say. However, Reinald interrupted:

"Transcendence, Shego. Few people have it within them."

Reinald approached. Shego, for some reason, didn't know exactly what to say. So she simply said the first thing that came to mind:

"Look, I honestly think I have it within me, and..."

She would continue to talk if Reinald didn't grab her arm, pulling her to him and kissing her.

Shego tried to go back, but couldn't at first. She didn't want to kiss Reinald back, but somehow was doing it, which made her afraid. The simple forced kiss remembered her from childhood, at which time she had been raped by her own father.

Impulsively, Shego got dislodged from Reinald, walking backwards. There wasn't a mirror there, but she knew that there was fear apparent in her own face. "I can't let him think that I'm scared..." she thought, full of anger.

At the same time she changed her facial expression, trying to show anger instead of fear. After facing Reinald for a few seconds, she just went out and slammed the door. "Stalker, motherfucker..." she thought as she walked sharply away.


End file.
